El Retorno de la Alquimia
by Winry Rockbell Sekai
Summary: La combinación perfecta de romance, comedia, drama y aventura ....El final que muchos deseaban para ese exitoso anime.... es un ed  x  win
1. Un Viaje

Mientas una feroz lluvia pasaba cerca de una pequeña localidad fuertes gotas de agua golpeaban como balas contra el cristal de una humilde casa.

-Usted … está seguro de esto?- decía una joven que se encontraba en el interior, con un tono de timidez en su voz,

-tienes miedo cierto? – preguntaba una voz fría que provenía de un hombre que se encontraba sentado y vestido con una túnica negra por lo que tenía tapado el rostro – entiende que no tienes otra salida o si?

La joven bajo la mirada y tenso sus puños contra sus rodillas.

-supongo que …

El hombre que hablaba con ella se levantó y debido a la oscuridad sólo se distinguía su silueta – No te veo convencida así que tendrás que irte – concluyendo esto se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-No!! … no… yo yo quiero hacerlo – respondió de golpe y firmemente viendo de frente a aquel hombre.

Un silencio envolvió la habitación levemente interrumpido por el ruido de la lluvia y el viento en el exterior.

-Muy bien- contestó el hombre con una discreta sonrisa que resalto en la oscuridad de la habitación, se acercó a a la chica y le dio una pequeña bolsa de tela.

-Comienzas mañana- dijo brevemente y salió del lugar.

Lejos en alguna carretera que conducía a una pequeña provincia en Londres se encontraban dos jóvenes que caminaban fatigados.

- u.u pero que sed tengo – dijo el más alto de los dos cayendo de espalda en el césped, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras el escaso viento movía sus cabellos castaños.

-Vamos – Insistió el otro joven que tenía cabello rubio y unos grandes ojos dorados – Además ya falta poco

-Pero… hermano eso DIJSITE HACE DOS DÍAS ¡!!!!!!! ¬¬ - gritó el menor desde el suelo.

-Al no seas llorón, así nunca terminaremos el viaje…

-Fue tu culpa hermano siempre actúas sin pensar!!!, cómo pudiste robar un auto del gobierno???!! – dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Vamos fue un accidente ¬¬ … a cualquiera le puede pasar u.u –dijo excusándose muy tranquilo.

- Un accidente!!! ¬¬ chocaste el auto 4 veces!! Y la quinta fue suficiente para destruirlo – reprocho el menor.

-Ahora yo soy el culpable??!!

-De hecho si u.u

-¬¬

- ¬¬

- ¬¬ o.o mira Al un gatito – señalo Edward.

-Dónde? --

Alphonse se giró para ver al "gato" y en ese momento Ed aprovecho para empujarlo a un lago cercano.

El rubio sonrió burlonamente – Eres tan ingenuo u.u

-Ahora si verás ¬¬ - Contestó Al saliendo del lago empapado, se acerca a su hermano pero el le detuvo fácilmente con su automail.

-Ves … u.u eres débil no quieras ganarme - dijo con orgullo

Pero Alphonse le dio una fuerte patada en el tobillo.

- . auch!!!!!!

-jeje siempre tuviste tobillos frágiles

-Eres un …

(N.A : omitimos esta parte por razones obvias xD)

En un pequeño pueblo llamado Rizenbull una mujer de piel morena jugaba alegre con un niño fuera de un taller mecánico la tranquilidad era agradable hasta que….

-FRANCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pe..pero..cómo??? como pudiste tienes idea de lo que cuesta cambiar esto???!!!

-Winry por favor no es para tanto además yo estoy seguro de que tu puedes hacerlo – contestó el joven muy apuesto de cabello castaño ojos verdes y piel muy blanca, él tenía posado su automail (o los restos de el ) en una mesa.

- ¬¬

- Que linda te queda la cara enojada '''

-BAKA!! – la chica rubia lo golpeo dos veces con la llave inglesa y el chico quedo aturdido.

- x.x

Winry consultó rápidamente su reloj al percatarse de la hora que era se dio prisa y en un par de minutos terminó de alistarse finalmente salió azotando la puerta tras ella

-O.o ¿? Win … Win … y qué pasó con mi brazo????

-Bueno Alphonse hay que seguir o no llegaremos

-Si tienes razón

10 minutos después…

-Hermano todo está bien??- preguntó Al mientras inclinaba la cabeza para ver el mapa que traía su hermano.

-Descuida Al sé cuál es el camino

-Ya llevamos 4 hrs. así u.u'' … -dijo entre dientes el menor-

Edward le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza con el mapa enrollado entonces Al se puso de pie y siguió a su hermano.


	2. Nuestra Historia

CAP 2 NUESTRA PROMESA

Finalmente la noche comenzó a cubrir el cielo, la brisa era fría y el cansancio era evidente para ambos así que hicieron una pausa fue entonces cuando comenzaron a oírse ruidos muy extraños Ed se asustó un poco pero fingió para no exaltar a su hermano.

Un canto misterioso surgió de entre los árboles.

-Hermano oíste eso ..''???

-nn…no no oí nada –Aunque Edward disimuló, el ruido fue en aumento conforme caminaron. Pronto se distinguió una figura cercana al río, sus pupilas se dilataron, al acercarse más la poca luz de laguna que llegaba, resaltaba aquella figura, sin duda era una mujer que estaba hincada al pie del río, los hermanos siguieron algo intrigados.

Alphonse estaba simplemente fascinado con el canto de aquella mujer, pero Edward sintió algo distinto, como si los recuerdos fluyeran a través de el, pero lo mas extraño era que esa joven le resultaba muy familiar.

La chica volteó de golpe, los dos hermanos se ocultaron tras un tronco, cuando ella se giró siguieron mirándola.

-¿Qué va a hacer?- preguntó Al susurrando.

-No lo se

La joven abría la parte superior de su vestido, Alphonse se tapó los ojos de inmediato y al notar que su hermano seguía atento a tal escena le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-X.X espera Al!

Finalmente la chica descubrió sus hombros en uno de ellos se distinguía una marca pero no pudieron verla con detalle.

-¬¬ par de pervertidos!!!!- dijo a gritos una voz que provenía de un hombre alto y musculoso que lucía muy molesto.

-No..No …te equivocas…nosotros…no…-balbuceaba Alphonse pero Edward se defendió dándole un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo.

-Corre Al!!!!!!!! O.o!!!!

- - Hai!

Ambos corrieron muy rápido y de pronto Al chocó contra alguien.

-Gomen!! O.o!! –se disculpó y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer, pero no pudo distinguirle el rostro a causa de la oscuridad.

-nn'' no no discúlpenme a mi …..eto….no so de aquí verdad?

-Así es, estamos en busca del doctor Oscar, Oh disculpa mi nombre es Alphonse.

-Soy Klara mucho gusto.

-Y el es mi hermano mayor Edward

-Mucho gusto.

-…..Ah ¡ me hablaban? Disculpa mucho gusto ""-respondió distraído el chico rubio.

-Tienen a dónde ir? Porque el doctor Oscar vive cerca de mi casa y si gustan pueden quedarse ahí.

-No…no …no gracias no queremos molestar-contestaron ambos hermanos.

-No es molestia …vengan conmigo!.

Después de mucho accedieron y ella los condujo hacia una casa en un pequeño pueblo, el ambiente era muy fresco y acogedor, al encender la luz, ambos hermanos quedaron impactados al ver el parecido que Klara tenía con su amiga Winry, solo que ella tenia el cabello ondulado.

Los dos se recostaron fatigados en las camas de su ahora habitación, después de haber comido tanto.

Ed permaneció callado ya que se sentía extraño de ver a su amiga en aquella persona, así que cerró los ojos y solo escuchaba el crujir de la madera, poco a poco el sueño lo fue envolviendo.

-Winry…Winry…-unas pequeñas rocas chocaban contra los cristales de una ventana en medio de la noche y pronto el ruido despertó a la pequeña que dormía en su habitación.

Ella se levantó de la cama, se asomó por la ventana y vio fuera a un pequeño niño rubio, sin duda se trataba de Edward. Bajó sigilosamente las escaleras procurando no despertar a su abuela.

-¿Qué pasa Ed?-preguntó soñolienta.

-Ven Winry-ella se acercó y los dos comenzaron a hablar-Winry me he pelado con Al …

-Y eso porque? O.o?

-Uhmmmm el dijo que iba a casarse contigo y bien sabe que Yo te elegí primero.

-Y POR ESO EM DESPERTASTE!!!!???? O.Ó???!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Bueno quiero…quiero que me prometas algo u.u

- -.o ¿Qué cosa?

-Que vas a casarte conmigo//

-Ed ni siquiera se si voy a casarme…. -0-

-PROMETELO!!!!  
-Pero Ed….

-JURALO!!

-Y si lo hago me dejaras dormir?

-Aja…

-Bueno- El chico sacó de su bolsillo una navaja

-¿Q….Q….qué es eso? oo''?

-Haremos un pacto de sangre!!!

La niña cerró rápidamente la puerta.

-Winry Ábreme

-No -

-Vamos no tengas miedo estas conmigo.-sintiéndose un poco mas en confianza salió al patio.

Edward deslizó la navaja por su mano derecha, la reluciente sangre recorrió su brazo barnizando el césped, tomó la mano de Winry haciendo un pequeño corte, ella sintió como su piel se abría, pero al momento de juntar ambas manos soltó un fuerte grito….En ese instante Ed despertó agitado recordando ese suceso, decidió salir al jardín ya que estaba muy sofocado, ahí se encontró con Klara.

-Edward O.O???

-Hola ……ehm...cuál era tu nombre? Esque lo olvide nn'' gomen…

-jeje soy Klara…ehm podría preguntarte algo?

-Si dime…

-¿Para qué quieres ver al doctor Oscar?

-Pienso pedirle trabajo en su investigación

-AH ya veo…..

--¿Qué?

-Nada

-Vamos dime

-Bueno es que a mi no me da mucha confianza.

-jaja descuida estaré bien.


	3. Un anuncio inesperado

Muy lejos de ahí existía un lugar muy parecido al anterior, pero había algunas diferencias…Una de ellas era que en ese sitio no se habían desarrollado las maquinas y en su lugar se desarrollo una ciencia llamada alquimia.

-Winry llegas tarde-señalo una anciana que salía apurada de la cocina al recibidor.

-Lo siento abuela..-se disculpó la chica rubia dejando su abrigo mojado sobre una silla.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-Na….nada jeje

-te he visto muy extraña Winry…-dijo su abuela en cierto tono retador.

Pero en ese instante llamaron a la puerta, la chica se apresuró a abrir y era Franco quién venía completamente mojado por la lluvia, y su amiga lo saludo de un modo muy particular.

-Mira como vienes¿estas loco?-

-pero Winry lo importante es que llegue a tiempo.

-Si justo a tiempo- indico la anciana al tiempo que llamaban a la puerta nuevamente, su nieta se apresuro a abrir y ante ella se encontraba un hombre alto y de ojos negros que venía felizmente acompañado de una mujer rubia de ojos castaños.

-Riza!, Roy! Bienvenidos.

La pareja entró a la casa y todos se sentaron en el comedor preparado para una gran cena.

-Me alegra mucho su visita - Winry sonrió hacia los dos pues se habían convertido en amigos muy cercanos para ella.

La cena fue muy agradable, todos se divertían conversando incluso Dan daba vueltas alrededor de la mesa.

-Pero que fuerte está la lluvia-señalo Riza al escuchar el golpeteo de las gotas contra las ventanas.

-Si sería una locura salir ahora….

-Entonces Franco..dile eso a Winry - dijo la abuela Pinako con el seño fruncido.

Pero la chica solo simuló no oír nada y siguió con su comida mientras Franco la veía muy enfadado.

-¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre semejante tontería?!-le dijo.

-Oye tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer.

-Aún así ¿No conoces el riesgo que hay ahora?

-Bueno igual ya no hay tanto riesgo ahora uu –dijo Mustang interrumpiendo la discusión.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Franco.

-Porque ya no hay riesgo de que el río se desborde ya que una mujer nos…ayudo -.-''-finalizó Roy.

-¿Cómo? o.o?

-yo diría que nos SALVO, hizo una resistente barrera para que el agua no saliera de su cauce por lo que se vió fue mucho más impresionante de lo que hizo Izumi hace unos años, pero desafortunadamente no le vimos la cara para darle las gracias..-comentó Riza.

-Exageras -.-'' –dijo Roy algo molesto

-Creo que el alquimista de la flama tiene celos- le dijo Franco en tono de burla.

-Te equivocas ¡!!! Solo creo que no fue para tanto.-contestó irritado, pero se calmo pronto y de la nada se puso de pie viendo a todos fijamente-

-Hoy venimos a darles una noticia……ejem….Riza y yo vamos a casarnos.

-Vaya ya era hora..-comentó Franco con una dulce sonrisa.

Winry los felicito también muy alegre.

-Muchas gracias -contestó Riza tomando a Roy por un brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

La cara del coronel cambió a un rojo intenso.

-o////////o

Razón por la cuál todos comenzaron a reírse.

-Bueno win quizás tu también deberías pensar en casarte…

Franco enseguida escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo, Winry se levanto y se fue en silencio a la cocina seguida por Riza.

-Winry disculpa lo que…

-No te preocupes Riza.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ehmmm si……

-A pesar de todo creo que no es bueno que estés tan sola y sigues aferrándote a…

-¡Sabes muy bien que me hacen falta!

-Pero Winry….

-No Riza, yo se que volverán, por favor quisiera estar sola.

-Esta bien….-concluyó saliendo de ahí-


	4. Una gran fiesta

Capitulo 4: Una gran fiesta

-¡Alphonse¡Alphonse! – llamaba una voz a un chico castaño que dormía tranquilo entre las sábanas de su cama.

- ¿Qué quieres? -.o?

-Klara quiere que bajemos para hablar con nosotros.

-Ah si ya voy… -.- solo 5 minutos mas

-Date prisa por favor ..

Unos 15 minutos después Alphonse bajó al comedor. Edward y su jefe el Dr. Oscar, (un hombre mayor con una mirada tranquila) se encontraban conversando en el comedor y Klara quién sentía cierta desconfianza a el doctor se limitó a hablar.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Al percibiendo la tensión del lugar.

-No nn –sonrió Edward hacia su hermano.

Klara llevo el té a la mesa.

-Si me permites decirlo esta mañana te ves muy bien Klara.-dijo el doctor Oscar en tono amable.

-Gracias…y es señorita Klara para usted uu …

Edward y Alphonse intercambiaron miradas ante la actitud de su amiga.

-Ejem…bueno chicos solo venía a pedirles su colaboración.

-¿en qué?

-Pues como saben estos días hay muchos problemas con el gobierno y ya no tengo fondos para las investigaciones de cohetes así que se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero organizar un baile, con juegos y música.

-Me parece bien pero no será fácil-comento Edward.

-Descuida Ed los vecinos quieren ayudar así que con eso ganaremos fondos ¿Qué dicen¿Me ayudan?

-Claro- respondieron los hermanos entusiasmados.

-Yo no estoy muy ocupada -.- -contestó Klara indiferente y se fue hacia la cocina llevándose la tetera, Ed la siguió.

-Klara deberías controlarte, recuerda que el es mi jefe …

-Ed déjame en paz!- la chica se dio vuelta pero Ed la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-¿Oye a dónde vas?

Sin saber la razón ambos se sonrojaron al instante así que Ed la soltó.

-Disculpa Klara…

-Necesito ir por unas cosas no tardo u//u…

-Pero has estado saliendo muy seguido ya casi no te vemos.

-Ed, se cuidarme bien-concluyó la chica al tiempo que salía por la puerta trasera. El chico regresó al comedor.

-Disculpe doctor.

-no hay problema Elric, no le guardo rencor.

-Oye hermano hemos decidido que el baile sea al aire libre y con máscaras.

-¿Mascaras? Ówo?

-¡Si!

-Pero porque habría de esconder mi lindo rostro jojo -dijo Edward muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-bueno si no quieres puede ser un baile de disfraces, vas de duende y te ahorras el traje jaja –se burló el hermano menor.

- QUE DICES QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE LOS DUENDES SON RASCACIELOS A COMPARACIÓN MIA ¡!!!!!!!!

-nunca dije eso uu''


	5. Sayonara

CAPITULO 5 '' SAYONARA''

-Llegas tarde-decía una voz grave e la oscuridad.

-Lo siento-se disculpó una joven de ojos azules que al quitase el sombrero dejó ver una larga cabellera rubia.

-¿Qué haremos hoy maestro?

-Winry primero que nada quiero felicitarte por lo que pasó en el río realmente has mostrado un gran progreso, aunque fue muy peligroso recuerda que aún hay cosas que te faltan aprender de la alquimia.

-Gracias…

-Y hoy finalmente hablaremos sobre como pasar al otro lado.

-Pero….eso no es posible porque la puerta de la verdad ya no existe.

-Te equivocas hay otra manera.

-Pero como…yo creí que…-la chica estaba realmente muy confundida.

-Verás. Eres una de las pocas personas que podrán saberlo…así que trata de mantenerlo en secreto.

Hay una especie de ''túneles'' o ''portales'' que sirven para pasar al otro mundo, es algo sumamente difícil de explicar ya que este fenómeno se produce dependiendo en la cantidad de alquimia que se produzca en el lugar. No estoy seguro de la veracidad de estos ya que en primera para abrirlos se necesita de una gran cantidad de enrgía y en segundo si entras no podrás volver a abrirlos del otro lado, ya que como sabes…

-Allá no se puede hacer alquimia…Si lo sé.

-¿Entonces estas segura de querer hacerlo es algo muy arriesgado y peligroso? En mi caso no hay problema ya que no tengo familia ero tu…

-¡Claro que quiero ir!

-Perfecto-El hombre se puso de pie y bajó una capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro por primera vez. Winry quedó impactada ya que siempre pensó que su maestro era un hombre mayor pero al contrario se trataba de un hombre joven y muy apuesto de cabello castaño.

O.O

¿Pasa algo Winry?

No.

Ah ya… supongo que tu esperabas a alguien mas viejo ¿no?

No…no …no . no es eso…

Jajaja está bien. Entonces ve por tus cosas y te veo aquí en 3 hrs.

-Si

Ah si Winry antes de que te vayas voy a darte algo-su maestro se aproximó a ella y le dio una fina cadena con el símbolo de la alquimia con una piedra de color azul en el centro- lo necesitarás, esto incrementa tu energía y tus transmutaciones.

Se lo agradezco- hizo una reverencia y salió muy alegre hacia su casa, llegó hasta la puerta y sintió tristeza al saber que lo mas seguro era que jamás volviera a ver a sus amigos ni a su familia, así que le pidió a su maestro permiso para llegar unas horas mas tarde y al momento de colgar el teléfono entró Franco y Winry entusiasmada corrió a abrazarlo.

O///O Winry ¿estás bien?

S Franco y sabes algo ME GUSTARÍA SALIR CONTIGO.

Eh??? O////o?

Si me gustaría que saliéramos a dar un paseo.

Ahhhh eso u.u claro win n.n''

¡Bien vayamos!

Winry tu abuela salió de compras con Roe, llegará más tarde.

Ok

Entonces te parece si vamos a la feria de Rizembull?

Si vamos n.n

Ambos conversaron durante todo el camino y llegaron a la feria la cual estaba repleta de color y alegría, el olor de la comida despertaba el hambre de cualquiera.

Por la tarde hubo fuegos artificiales y ambos se divertían como niños. En cuanto el solo comenzó a ocultarse los dos fueron a descansar a una banca cercana.

-Franco muchas gracias por todo n.n

El joven castaño enrojeció aún más, así que pasó su brazo por detrás de la rubia para abrazarla. A Winry le pareció extraño y se giró para verlo a la cara.

n//n disculpa Win.

No te preocupes –contestó ella sonriendo.

Franco siempre se había comportado como una persona reservada y prudente pero en ese momento sentía la necesidad de cuidarla, pero mas que nada quería decirle lo que sentía por ella intentó hablar pero no sabía que palabras elegir. La vio tan cerca de él que prefirió cerrar la distancia que existía entre sus rostros.

La joven solo lo miraba confundida sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían conforme se acercaba, cuando se percató de lo que sucedía bajo la mirada y Franco entendió que no sería correspondido.

-Lo si…-Winry fue interrumpida por su amigo que dulcemente la abrazo ella no entendía como era posible que aunque lo hubiese rechazado siguiera mostrando su afecto…

Se sintió algo culpable pero correspondió su abrazo amablemente, fue entonces cuando se percató de la hora se despidió de el y salió corriendo hacia casa de su maestro.

Ella llegó muy agitada debido a que corrió bastante, tocó la puerta y mientras abrían saco de su mochila una botella de cristal con un decorado muy elegante y fino y contenia un delicioso vino tinto, y pensaba regalársela a su maestro como agradecimiento por toda su ayuda.

Winry volvió a tocar, se extraño de no recibir respuesta, así que decidió abrir. Giro la perilla y sólo pudo ver los restos de una casa, todo estaba completamente quemado, su mochila de viaje estaba tirada en la entrada no encontró ninguna nota, la botella resbalo entre sus dedos haciéndose pedazos, ella se dio la vuelta corriendo entre los árboles y aunque las ramas hicieran cortes en sus brazos ella no lo notaba, sentía una gran impotencia después de lo que había visto, pronto se encontró con su abuela y rompió enllanto.


	6. Mi nuevo amigo y otro rival

CAPITULO 6: Mi nuevo amigo y otro rival

-Gracias Sr.-contestó Klara al recibir su cambio por parte de un anciano que vendía fruta, al girar le cubrieron los ojos

-Adivina quien es…

-Uhmmmm ¿Alphonse?

-El chico descubrió sus ojos- ¿Cómo adivinaste?

-Je je es la intuición femenina dime sabes donde está Edward.

-esta por allá –dijo el chico castaño señalando a su hermano.

Ed se acercó a ambos.

-¿Por qué me miran así? O.o?

-...

-...

-¿Qué pasa?-volvió a preguntar.

-Que no ayudas en NADA y me enferma saber que Yo que no deseaba participar colaboro mas que tu …-le dijo Klara muy molesta.

-Al! –le llamo un señor que se acercaba a los 3 chicos.

-¿Sucede algo señor Tamamura?

-No, sólo quería agradecerte por tu ayuda en la decoración

-Si Al y la comida te quedo deliciosa-dijo otra señora que se acercaba y así mas y mas gente se unió al grupo para darle las gracias al chico, lo que irritaba a Edward.

-No es nada n.n ''

-Eres una gran persona Al –le dijo Klara muy sonriente lo que provoco la ira total de Edward.

-Por favor no es para tanto… -dijo el hermano mayor muy molesto.

-¿Qué pasa estás celoso?-le preguntó Klara

-JA¿Yo¿Celoso?...que graciosa he..-Ed se abrió paso entre la multitud y fue a sentarse en un escalón a las afueras de una tienda

-ese tonto, no debería tener tanta atención-dijo molesto entre dientes-además yo soy mucho mejor que él!!

-Claro que si nn-dijo una voz alegre detrás de Ed, el chico rubio giró para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó viendo al pequeño niño que estaba tras él.

-Mi nombre es Akio Takami –exclamo

-Niño vete a casa…-dijo el rubio fastidiado y volvió a girarse, el niño lo jaló por el cuello de la camisa tarándolo al suelo.

-¡Qué te pasa?!-le grito empujándolo con su brazo mecánico, con tal fuerza que el niño chocó contra la pared, Ed al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer fue a ver como se encontraba el niño.

-¿E..Estas bien?

Akio se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y miró fríamente a Edward.

-Discúlpame no medí mi fuerza…de verdad lo lamento.

El chico sin decir absolutamente nada se levanto y vio el brazo derecho de Ed.

-¿Un brazo mecánico? O.o?

El rubio volvió a cubrirse.

-¿Qué se te ofrece niño?

-Que pagues por lo que acabas de hacerme.

-¿Qué?...como quieres que….!yo ya te pedí disculpas!

-Aja…pero yo quiero UN HELADO DOBLE!!!!!!

-u.u'' NO

-Si no me lo das le diré a mi padre-dijo el travieso niño señalando a su enorme y amenazador padre, Edward asustado tomó al niño del brazo y lo llevo corriendo al puesto de helados.


	7. PLAN A

CAPITULO 7: Plan A

-Quiero otro!!!-gritó triunfante Akio, depositando su octavo cono de helado en el basurero.

-No llevas ocho ya no tengo dinero! Se fue todo lo que ahorraba

-papaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi amigo Edward quiere conocerte.

-Está bien niño-dijo el chico cediendo al chantaje del pequeño.

Luego de un rato ambos se sentaron en el césped disfrutando de los refrescantes helados, pronto un tercer compañero se sentó junto a ellos.

-Alphonse pero que…

-Hola hermano-dijo Al en tono enfadado.

-Que sucede hace un momento estabas muy feliz con Klara ¿no?

-Si pero..

-¿Pero que? Ya te cansaste de recibir elogios.

-No, es culpa de Toshiyuki Omori

-¿Toshi…quién?-preguntó Edward.

-TOSHIYUKI OMORI!!!!! QUE ESTÁS SORDO????

-no, pero dime ¿Qué te hizo?

-TODO, ESTA ACAPARANDO LA ATENCIÓN Y SE CREE SUPERIOR A LOS DEMÁS U.U me siento un Don nadie T.T

-Bienvenido a MI mundo … y al parecer Klara está encantada con él..

-Así es…- Alphonse miró al chico que estaba junto a su hermano, un niño bajito de cabello castaño que a simple vista se veía tranquilo, mientras devoraba un enorme helado.

-Hermano¿Quién es ese niño tan cómico?

-No soy gracioso ¬¬ y me llamo Akio.

-Mucho gusto soy Alphonse

-Alphonse? O.o?

-Si porque¿te conozco?

-No, pero es que hace un momento tu hermano estaba hablando mal de ti y ahora esta como si…-pronto Edward le tapó la boca para que no siguiera hablando.

- j aja cuanta imaginación tiene este niño ¿no? n.nU

-¬¬''

-¿Alphonse?

-¬¬'' hay Edward…

-Desde cuando em dices ''Edward''?

-Perdón...hermano sabes que yo no soy una persona rencorosa pero ahora mismo estoy enfurecido ese tipo me enferma así que…

-¿Qué Al?

-Hay que hacer algo –dijo el chico menor (de edad) con mucha seguridad y una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-Perfecto…este es el…

-¡!!PLAN ''A'' ENCONTRA DEL CREIDO!!!!-grito Ed muy entusiasmado.

- ¿?Y hace falta que lo grites hermano??-preguntó Al que estaba a lado suyo.

-Es parte del drama Al…

-¿y el niño que?

-Pues va a ayudarnos obviamente.

PLAN ''A''

-Perfecto está todo listo, ya colocamos el carbón caliente en la silla del creído ahora solo hay que esperar.

-Pero hermano ¿porque te ocultas tras los arbustos?

-Aguafiestas…

Toshiyuki se acercó al comedor donde cenarían los miembros importantes del grupo que organizó el baile, fue entonces cuando el alto joven rubio miró con sospecha su silla, así que la cambió de lugar y él tomó otra. Edward Que estaba fuera con Akio y su hermano entró ya que no escuchaba ningún grito de dolor.

-Edward que haces aquí – preguntó Klara levantándose de su lugar.

-Yo nada solo que…

-¿Quieres cenar con nosotros?-preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias pero..Akio y Al están fuera y..

-Pues diles que entren-dijo Toshiyuki en tono amable.

-Bueno esta bien- accedió Edward y les dijo a sus compañeros que entraran mientras loe empleados acomodaban las sillas que hacían falta

-¿Klara te importa si me siento junto a ti?-preguntó Ed algo sonrojado.

-Claro.

Todos se sentaron y de pronto Ed abrió totalmente los ojos, si cara enrojeció y soltó un gran grito de dolor.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Edward que sucede?

El chico salió corriendo de la casa y pronto sus amigos se reunieron con 'él.

-¿Edward estás bien?

-si Akio- respondió el chico mientras estaba ridículamente sentado en un charco.

-Me pregunto que diría Mustang si te viera así hermano.

-AL cállate..

Akio y Alphonse se soltaron a reír

-Akio y tu de que te ríes no conoces a Roy

-Es verdad

-o.o?


	8. PLAN B

CAPITULO 8

PLAN B

Edward le pasó a su hermano una nota por encima de Akio.

(NOTA) comienza en PLAN B en contra del creído. P.D ¡!!soy el mejor!!! (FIN DE LA NOTA)

-¿Hermano porqué me mandas una nota si estoy a lado tuyo?

-Y de que se trata el plan…Ed

-Pues veras….la ley de la relatividad me dice que…

-¡YA DIME DE QUE SE TRATA!-gritó Al algo raro en él.

-Escuchen el plan será el siguiente.

Ese mismo día en la noche…

-¿Por qué estamos en el museo?-preguntó Akio

-Destruiremos los tesoros de la nación – contestó Ed entusiasmado.- y después culparemos a Toshi…no se que …

-Pero hermano no van a creerte este es un pésimo plan.

-Te equivocas tomaremos una foto y luego la cambiaremos, con la foto de Toshi…Toshimo…Toshita…ah como sea Akio les dirá a las autoridades lo que pasó y les dará la foto. Así que ahora… DESTRUYAN TODO!!!!!!!

-mi sueño se ha hecho realidad-dijo Akio con los ojos brillantes.

Mientras Alphonse rompía las esculturas, Akio rayaba con crayones las pinturas mas antiguas y el vanidoso de Edward modificaba una estatua.

Pronto se escucharon pasos del guardia del museo que se acercaba, los chicos deseaban huir pero el vigilante ya se encontraba muy cerca, así que tomaron algunos marcos de los cuadros y se colocaron tras ellos, todos tenían inscripciones debajo de cada cuadro y estaban de la siguiente manera.

Al: ''honey''

Ed: ''La perfección''

Akio: ''Un Ángel''

Cuando el frondoso guardia se fue sin notar nada ellos siguieron con su travesura, al terminar tomaron la foto y regresaron tranquilamente a casa.

Al día siguiente…

Un estruendo se escuchaba en la parte exterior de la habitación, pronto Ed que dormía en paz se despertó y fue a ver de quién se trataba.

-o//o…

-Buenos días Klara ¿Pasa algo, estás roja.

-Ehmmm ignorare que estas en ropa interior y te diré…

-QUÉEEE!!!???-El chico rubio enrojeció aún mas que Klara y se cubrió pronto con una sábana.

-Ed necesito que tu y Al me acompañen a la policía ha pasado algo con Toshiyuki, allá los espera Akio, por favor dense prisa!!!

-Si Klara adiós-dijo el chico cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

-ALPHONSE!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el chico despertando muy espantado.

-Klara quiere vernos en la policía ya se descubrió todo.

-Ah que bien y ni siquiera son las ocho –dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Si, date prisa.

-Oye hermano…

-¿Qué?

-¿Le abriste a Klara sin vestirte?

-Cállate Al-contestó Ed completamente avergonzado.

En la policía.

-Bueno ya pueden darme mi recompensa-dijo Ed en cuianto pisó la comisaría.

-Edward Elric usted queda arrestado por causar daños a los tesoros de la nación-dijo uno de los policías mientras lo esposaba y lo metía a una celda.

-Pero ¿Porque?

-¡Hermano?!

-Akio ¿y la foto?

-La entregue Ed pero..

-¿pero?

-Que usted fue bastante tonto con lo que hizo.

El policía le mostró la foto donde estaba la escultura del fundador de la ciudad con la cara de Ed.

-Hay hermano pero que tonto…

-Bueno pero hay que admitir que me veo mas apuesto en un pedestal ¿no?

Klara pagó para que lo dejaran salir de prisión, aunque en realidad las mismas autoridades ya se habían cansado de los llantos del rubio.


	9. PLAN C

CAPITULO 9 PLAN C

-¿Hermano podría llevar yo esté plan?

-Y ¿Por qué?

-Porque los tuyos han sido un fracaso-respondió Alphonse sinceramente y su hermano le dirigió una mirada fría.

-Es la verdad…

-Si tienes razón-admitió Ed.

-¡Pues comencemos!

Al día siguiente toda la gente se encontraba muy ocupada con el asunto del baile y ya estaba todo casi listo.

Edward fue a dar un paseo, estaba algo nervioso ya que pensaba pedirle a Klara que fuera su pareja en el baile.

El aire que se mezclaba con el aroma de las flores era muy agradable, el chico sacó un reloj de su bolsillo consultando la hora y sintió nostalgia al recordar cuando estuvo en la milicia.

De pronto vio a Klara a lo lejos conversando alegremente con Toshiyuki, así que se apresuró para hacerle su propuesta antes de que alguien más se adelantara….

-¡NO EDWARD!-gritaron Akio y Alphonse al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que el joven alquimista reaccionara ya había caído en una trampa y quedo cubierto por una espesa capa de chocolate derretido, Klara y Toshiyuki se acercaron a ver qué había sucedido.

-Hermano la trampa era para Toshiyuki te dijimos que no te acercaras…

-¿Te encuentras bien Ed?-preguntó Klara un poco angustiada.

-No…-respondió el chico rubio totalmente avergonzado-Klara yo solo deseaba pedirte que fueras conmigo al baile pero….

-Ed…-la chica lo miro con ternura y le retiró el chocolate que le cubría los ojos-Me encantaría ir contigo.

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos de felicidad y la abrazó muy fuerte- gracias, gracias muchas gracias.

-¡EDWARD ESÁS MANCHANDOME DE CHOCOLATE!-gritó la rubia enfadada.

-Lo lamento…

-Perfecto hermano finalmente todo salió bien-le dijo Alphonse a Ed mientras trataba de ponerse la corbata correctamente.

Edward lo miró muy enojado

-¡¿Bien?!

-si….pero ¿por qué pones esa cara?

- ¡Porque Klarita me dijo que también iría el tal Toshi…Toshi…lo que sea! -dijo muy irritado- y TRES SON MULTITUD-terminó gritando al tiempo que arrojaba su reloj hacia atrás.

-¿de verdad? Pero que mal…lo lamento hermano

Detrás de ellos se escucho un ruido seco y al girar observaron como el reloj de Ed había golpeado a Toshiyuki en la cabeza provocando que perdiera el conocimiento.

-¿?

-¿?...jaja ya lo tenía todo planeado-inventó Ed muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ambos se encargaron de esconder a Toshiyuki en un armario y ambos hermanos se fueron despreocupados al baile.

En el camino hacia el centro del lugar, debían pasar por un pequeño prado, los dos caminaban con calma y Alphonse se detuvo de repente.

-Al¿qué sucede?

-Mira hermano-el chico le mostró a su hermano una chaqueta de color negro y en la manga de lado derecho tenía grabado el símbolo de la alquimia- ¿Es tuya?

-No, yo no tengo tan mal gusto….vámonos Al

-Pero… ¡hermano!

-De prisa Al, una chica me espera

-Pero hermano, esto podría ser de alguna fuente de alquimia y así habría posibilidades de…

-Sabes bien que eso es imposible-interrumpió Ed y siguió andando.


	10. una noche de sorpresas

CAPITULO 10 UNA NOCHE DE SORPRESAS.

Ambos hermanos llegaron al baile justo cuando caía la noche, pronto el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gente vestida elegantemente, entre las antorchas y la luz de la luna se vivía un ambiente agradable, las personas se entretenían en diversos espectáculos.

Edward buscaba a Klara entre todas las chicas y finalmente logro distinguirla entre la multitud.

-Hola Klara-saludó mientras se acercaba.

-Hola Edward-saludó la chica

-¿Y Toshiyuki?-preguntó el chico con descaro.

-No lo sé, llevo buen rato esperándolo.

-Pues olvidémonos e él y vamos a divertirnos tu y yo

-Cierto¿te parece si bailamos?

-¿Bailar?

-Acaso ¿no te gusta?

-Ehh si claro.

Ed tomó mano de la chica y la llevo a donde estaba toda la gente bailando al compás de la música, las miradas iban directo a ellos, pues la belleza de Klara resaltaba con el vestido rojo que usaba. Edward al sentirse observado comenzó a ponerse más nervioso.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a marcarse y la alegre melodía llevaba los pasos de cada pareja, pero al parecer Ed tenía fuertes problemas de coordinación.

-uno…dos…tres….!no!

-Ed¿está todo bien¡Auch!

-Lo lamento Klara no quise pisarte.

-No te preocupes

-(pero¿qué me pasa? Yo sabía bailar muy bien)

-¿Estás nervioso?-le preguntó la chica después de ser pisada tres veces más.

-¡No!, bueno es que no se por qué ocurre esto, yo sé bailar muy bien, pero, no sé que ocurra.

-Sólo sígueme Ed-le dijo la chica amablemente dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Luego de bailar un rato, los chicos fueron a descansar, sentándose en una banca.

-Ya vengo voy a saludar a un par de amigos-dijo Klara mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-Bien-Ed se levantó también y fue a caminar por el lugar, a lo largo del recorrido, distinguió un camino de piedras ya cubierto por el césped. Siguió andando entre la hierba, hasta que a lo lejos vio un viejo kiosco, dentro de éste pudo apreciar mejor la hermosa luna llena, se quitó el antifaz para disfrutar mejor de la brisa nocturna.

-Aquí estabas- la chica rubia entro en el kiosco con él, mientras el chico volvía a esconder su rostro tras el antifaz.

-Oye Klara¿has visto a mi hermano?

En ese instante Alphonse pasó corriendo, siendo perseguido por unas chicas, la tierra no dejo de temblar hasta que se alejaron de ahí. Ambos intercambiaron miradas de confusión.

-Creo que mi hermano tiene bastante atractivo con las chicas.

Klara rodeó delicadamente el cuello del chico con sus manos, provocando que esté se sintiera al rojo vivo.

-Pues a mí me parece, que tu eres mejor.

El joven se sonrojo aún más

-Pero no le digas a Alphonse esto ¿sí?

El chico asintió mientras sonreía y abrazó a Klara por la cintura, la chica se avergonzó tanto que ya no dijo nada más.

Ed le retiró el antifaz de su rostro, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó lentamente. Klara le correspondió igualmente el beso.

Al separarse, ambos sonreían y la chica recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ed.

-T e quiero Edward…

El joven alquimista se sentía realmente confundido y no puedo responder nada.

Cuando regresaron a la fiesta, todo parecía normal, Alphonse aún era perseguido por las chicas y la gente seguía bailando.

Ed abrazó x detrás a Klara, mientras ella veía preocupada la escena de Al, Ed miró con curiosidad que en el hombro derecho de la rubia tenía tatuado lo que parecía el inicio de una cruz, quiso mirar bien aquella figura pero no podía, fue entonces cuando llego el doctor Oscar.

-Hola doctor-saludó Ed

-Ya me voy- dijo la chica muy cortante.

-¿Por qué Klara?, aún es temprano.

-lo siento, pero estoy ocupada- la chica se alejo velozmente.

-Que jovencita tan extraña-le susurro el doctor a Edward

-Disculpe ¿qué dijo?-preguntó distraído.

-Jaja ya estás enfermo

-¿Enfermo¿De qué?

-Jaja, será mejor que lo descubras tu mismo-concluyó el doctor y se fue.

-hola hermano-saludó el menor de los hermanos

-Al¿y las chicas que te acosaban?

-Jeje creo que vieron a alguien mejor que yo.

-Jaja

-¿Y Klara…?

-Ya se fue-contestó Ed decepcionado.

-Uhmmm creo que ya caíste en la enfermedad

-¿Ehh¿Cuál enfermedad?

-Jaja no te diré…

-¡Al dímelo!

-No Jaja


	11. un suceso inesperado

CAPITULO 11 UN SUCESO INESPERADO

L a fiesta terminó con gran éxito y afortunadamente lograron reunir muchos fondos para las investigaciones sobre cohetes. Al final Edward y Alphonse junto con el doctor Oscar terminaron de limpiar el desorden que habían dejado.

-Al ¿podrías traerme esas bolsas de basura que están por allá?

-Si hermano-el chico se acercó a unos árboles, buscando las bolsas, al tomarlas una mano se sujetó fuertemente la muñeca de Alphonse, el chico gritó de horror, Rápidamente Edward fue con su hermano menor.

-Al¿qué pasa?-el joven castaño no respondía, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, Ed se giró y vio a un hombre tirado en el suelo, completamente pálido parecía estar agonizando.

-¿Señor se encuentra bien?-preguntó alarmado Edward mientras trataba de poner en pie al viejo, pero no tuvo éxito, al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que se trataba del mismo hombre que trató de golpearlos cuando llegaron al pueblo, aunque ahora se veía distinto su cara era delgada y lucía realmente maltratado.

-Señor¿quién le hizo esto?-preguntó Al recuperando la voz en cuanto vio la herida que tenía en el pecho.

La sangre brillante se deslizaba entre las hojas de los arbustos, el hombre con la poca fuerza que le quedaba señaló a un costado, Ed se giró y debido a la oscuridad de la noche no pudo ver nada, prendió un cerillo y notó una figura no muy lejos de ellos, cuando esta se dio cuenta de que la miraban, comenzó a correr velozmente entre los árboles y Edward la siguió inmediatamente.

-Al, pide ayuda y cuida del señor-indicó el rubio antes de irse.

La figura avanzaba con mayor rapidez, pasando entre ramas y troncos, Ed iba lo más rápido que podía, pero no era fácil ya que no había luz y era peligroso andar por esos rumbos.

Finalmente se encontraba a pocos metros de aquella persona estiró su brazo para alcanzar al culpable, pero pronto desapareció atravesando dos árboles inmensos.

El joven rubio quedó confundido y decidió volver con su hermano, cuando llegó vio al hombre con los ojos cerrados, el Doctor Oscar que también se encontraba ahí, miró al chico dándole a entender que ya era demasiado tarde.


	12. Haz de luz

Capitulo 12: haz de luz

Fuertes pisadas chocaban contra el césped húmedo, una persona avanzaba rápidamente entre la hierba, hasta que se detuvo en seco.

-¡Winry!

La chica de giró sobre las puntas de los pies, mirando a su amigo de frente.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto fastidiada

-No….Sólo que no te encontraba y me preocupe.

-Gracias Franco…pero quiero estar sola.

-Winry, no lo entiendo porqué has cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, te veo muy deprimida y…

-Eso no te importa. Deja de meterte en mi vida por favor-respondió cortante Winry y pasó junto a él sin verlo a la cara dejándolo atrás.

A tarde llegaba a su fin el sol se ocultaba entre las copas de los árboles mientras las nubes se teñían de un color rosado.

Un fresco olor a hierbabuena llegó hasta Winry, bajó la mirada a su té servido desde una hora antes, ahora estaba frío y no tenía ganas de volver a calentarlo, dio un largo suspiro y alejo el vaso de ella mientras continuaba viendo el atardecer.

-Win, ¿podrías ayudarnos?-preguntó la voz serena de su abuela, desde la parte trasera de la casa, Winry Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos y fue a donde se encontraba su abuela, ahí también se encontraba Franco ayudando a sacar aquello que no servía del desván.

-Hija por favor ayúdanos con algunas cajas que debemos tirar.

-pero son demasiadas…

-Para eso te ayudará Franco.

-Bien…-respondió con un largo suspiro-

Antes de ponerse a trabajar, Winry se colocó en el cuello una cadena de plata que llevaba el símbolo de la alquimia, cuando comenzó a llevar las cajas notó a Franco muy serio y se sintió mal por lo sucedido anteriormente.

-Franco…

-¿Pasa algo Winry?

-Yo lamento lo que hice, no debí haberte hablado así, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes.

La joven rubia tomó a Franco de la cara con ambas manos, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Siempre eres tan amable conmigo Franco…gracias-ella sonrió y lo soltó

-De…de nada-respondió su amigo aún aturdido-Bueno sigamos trabajando.

Encontraron cosas muy curiosas algunos juguetes, fotografías y algunas otras pertenencias de la madre de Win.

-E..esto..está un poco…pesado-Franco intentaba llevar una caja solo pero esta tenía tanto contenido que le costaba caminar con ella en manos.

-¿Te ayudo?-preguntó la chica acercándose a él preocupada.

-No , no Win estoy bien-respondió tambaleándose- sólo debo llevarlo a la basura.

-¿Qué es lo que llevas?

-cosas viejas y feas.. j aja

-Ja ja

Franco llegó al borde de la escalera y el peso lo venció todas las cosas cayeron en diferentes lugares y el logro sostenerse antes de golpearse contra el suelo.

-¡¿eres un idiota o qué?!-estalló furiosa Winry

-¿Qué dices?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre querer tirar esto?

-Disculpa, me pareció basura y…

-¡NO ES BASURA!

Winry se fue corriendo a su habitación, y luego de dar un fuerte portazo al cerrar se tiró a su cama llorando, a su mente regresaban inevitablemente muchos recuerdos que le dolían, pero comprendía que el modo en el que había actuado con Franco no había sido el correcto.

Se acercó a la puerta y al tomar la manija pudo escuchar a su amiga hablando con la abuela de Winry, su voz se escuchaba destrozada.

-''No es posible, cuando estoy bien con ella no puedo hacer nada, y ahora está tan extraña así nunca podré decirle que la amo''

Winry sorprendida cayó sobre sus rodillas confundida y aún más lastimada, clavó la mirada en el suelo y al sentirse mejor vio en su tocador la foto de sus dieciséis años en donde estaba junto a los hermanos Elric, dudo un poco y después comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias.

Ya había oscurecido, el camino era poco visible, pero ella sintió algo que la guiaba en lo profundo de los campos. Caminaba sin dirección pero con la seguridad de que encontraría algo. Finalmente se vio en medio de un llano, enseguida comenzó a escuchar un ruido extraño, como si descargas eléctricas se produjeran cerca de ella, una ráfaga de aire llegó por sorpresa agitando su blanco vestido y el suelo comenzó a iluminarse con pequeños rayos que se abrían y salían de la tierra iluminando a su alrededor. Sin saber cómo acercó sus manos a la tierra, dejando a un lado sus pertenencias, cerró los ojos mientras tocaba el suelo con las manos, enseguida los rayos tomaron un tono violeta y empezaron a formar círculos alrededor de ella, líneas y contornos se trazaban velozmente y ella sólo sentía a como fluía cada gota de energía que le quedaba, abrió los ojos y admiro que aquellas formas habían creado un círculo de transmutación, uno que jamás había visto. Se levantó sorprendida y a la vez asustada; El suelo comenzó a temblar, ella retrocedió al tiempo que emergió de la tierra una esfera gigante de color violeta que flotó justo en el medio del círculo.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, al sentir una brisa que la llamaba hacia del interior de aquel espectro.


End file.
